


ketika dunia sudah pasrah

by crimsonfate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Social Commentary
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfate/pseuds/crimsonfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ ketika dunia sudah pasrah, maka kita tiada. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	ketika dunia sudah pasrah

ketika dunia sudah pasrah, maka kehancuran manusia akan semakin mendekat  
ketika dunia sudah pasrah, maka perang yang sia-sia tak akan berhenti  
ketika dunia sudah pasrah, maka anak-anak itu dijadikan makanan oleh para iblis  
ketika dunia sudah pasrah, maka orang dewasa akan menjadi budak tanpa perasaan  
ketika dunia sudah pasrah, maka hewan-hewan menjadi objek permainan para peneliti  
ketika dunia sudah pasrah, tumbuhan hijau menjadi monster tak terkendali

_ketika dunia sudah pasrah, maka kita tiada._


End file.
